A conventional system LSI includes a plurality of circuit blocks and a single power supply terminal, connected to the circuit blocks. Each circuit block may be tested with different levels of supply voltage and different durations of tests. The total duration of tests is determined based on the longest duration of test for a specific circuit block. In other words, some circuit blocks may not be tested until the longest duration of test is completed.